disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeb
Jeb is a negative, ornery, grumpy old goat, and a supporting character in Disney's 2004 animated feature film Home on the Range. Personality Jeb is a grumpy old goat who is usually pessimistic about everything. He hates it when anyone touches his tin cans that he gnaws on and then saves as part of his can collection. He is very rude to his fellow farm animals and has a tendency to speak out when he shouldn't. He is also averse to sharing his barrel with anyone. However, Jeb later shows that he has a good heart when he becomes concerned about the farm looking bleak during a rainstorm. He shows his good side even more when he is the first animal to call out an attack on Slim when he pulls out a pistol to shoot the cows. Appearances ''Home on the Range'' Jeb is first seen during the "Little Patch of Heaven" music number eating falling apples that Grace gathers from an apple tree. He later clashes with Ollie's piggies when they attempt to retrieve a can from him (which he stole) that they were playing with. Mrs. Calloway breaks up the fight and reprimands Jeb, although the old goat shows no remorse. When Mrs. Calloway then asks Jeb if he already has enough cans of his own, the old goat denies it, despite having an enormous stockpile of chewed tin cans right next to his barrel he sleeps in. When Maggie later arrives on the farm, Jeb glares at her with suspicion. Mrs. Calloway attempts to politely welcome Maggie to Little Patch of Heaven, but Jeb coughs loudly and calls her a phony, so Mrs. Calloway puts a tin can over Jeb's muzzle to silence him. Maggie later plays with one of Jeb's cans against his wishes, as he claims it to be "a family heirloom." Later, when Pearl's livestock face losing their farm due to a bank notice that she hasn't been able to pay yet, Jeb and the other farm animals become distraught. Meanwhile, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace go on a quest to capture outlaw Alameda Slim and use the reward money to save Little Patch of Heaven. After some time passes, Jeb believes that the cows will never return and all is lost. Ollie tries to lighten things up by telling Jeb how Mrs. Calloway once helped him get his head out of a spittoon, to which Jeb snappishly tells Ollie to get off his case. However, he later shows a little compassion by saying, "Well, whatever it is they're doing, they'd better do it soon." In the film's climax, Jeb helps the three cows (who have returned from their journey) battle a disguised Alameda Slim after he attempts to kill the bovines by throwing countless tin cans at him. Jeb and the farm animals succeed in defeating Slim, who is then arrested by Sheriff Sam Brown. After Pearl uses the reward money to pay the bank's debt for Little Patch of Heaven, a photographer takes a picture of Pearl and her livestock, with everyone smiling save Jeb. It then gets posted in the papers. Jeb is last seen with Lucky Jack, who moved into the farm and became his new roommate. Jeb chews up the article that Lucky Jack was reading before he could finish. Lucky Jack scolds Jeb for chewing the paper, and Jeb tries to force Lucky Jack out of his barrel. The two then start fighting, causing the barrel they live in to roll around. Later, the barrel with Jeb, Lucky Jack, and Rusty falls into the water trough, with all three of them laughing at the end. Jeb also dances with all the other farm animals as they celebrate Pearl's farm being saved and re-opened. Trivia *Jeb's personality befits his nature, given that many goats are often very stubborn. Gallery Jeb.png clipgoat21.gif goat Jeb.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-332.jpg|Jeb and Grace helping Pearl gather apples. Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-512.jpg|"Get off my case, you little cocktail wieners!" jeb2.gif normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_050.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_052.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-623.jpg|Jeb denies he has plenty of cans, despite the obvious. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1011.jpg|"I got your autograph, pal!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-1013.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1014.jpg|"Ow!" Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-1127.jpg Home-disneyscreencaps com-1163.jpg|"Well, I think we all know what happens now." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-1327.jpg|"Now we all get eaten!" normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_124.jpg|"They're stew meat." Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-4461.jpg|"Hogwash! We all know they're never coming back!" Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-5142.jpg|Jeb and the others looking at the cows' empty stables. Pearl's animals screaming upon seeing the off-rail train.jpg|Jeb and the others screaming in horror upon seeing an off-rail train crashing towards the farm. Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-7824.jpg|"Piggies, it's time to open up a can of WHOOP-HIDE!" Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-7829.jpg|Jeb and the Piggies tossing numerous cans at Slim. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-7854.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-7998.jpg|Jeb and the farm animals cheering after Pearl's farm is saved. PearlandFarmAnimals.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8169.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-8177.jpg|"How many times do I gotta tell you TO GET OUTTA MY BARREL?!" Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8188.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-8182.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-8282.jpg Home-disneyscreencaps com-7975.jpg|Jeb, Rusty and Lucky Jack laughing. Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8312.jpg Hotr11.jpg tlp02.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Home on the Range characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Goats Category:Heroes Category:Farm animals Category:Characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Anti-heroes